Together Apart Forever
by writerqueen246
Summary: Richard was a rich kid who got everything he wanted. Kori was a poor girl who struggled to get what she needed. Then they fell in love. But people and obstacles got in the way. Can they make it through these problems? Or will they just be together apart. Read and find out. rob/star bb/rae
1. The new kid

**Hey so this is my first time writing a fanfic but I love rob/star so much that I have to write about them. So please read and review but don't the first timers.**

**Richard Grayson: Robin**

**Kori Anders: Starfire**

**Rachel Roth: Raven**

**Garfield Logan: Beast Boy**

**Victor Stone: Cyborg**

**Barbara Gordon: Bat girl**

**Katherine Moth: Kitten**

**Comma Anders: Blackfire**

**Lets begin:**

It's a cool September morning at Jump City High. Everyone is excited about the senior year. Then, walking down the hall comes the most considered prettiest and popular girl in school Barbara Gordon aka Babs. Following her are Katherine and Comma. Down the hall watching them was a girl with red hair in a pony tail and green eyes that were covered by glasses was Kori Anders.

"Hey, Kori!" her friend Rachel called behind her,

"Oh, hey Rachel" she focused her gaze back at the popular girls and Rachel looked with her.

"Eww, I hate them. They think that they are better than every one just cause they have money and are plastic."Rachel said.

"Yeah but that is just the thing. They get everything they want because of it. Plus to make things worse ever since my sister was thrown out of the house that night, she is one of them and ruins my life because of it." Kori said. As they were talking, the Pops, as they call themselves, walked by them and started laughing.

"Freaks." Kitten bursted out.

"Forget them. Hey did you here? A new student is coming to our school. They said he is someone really famous." Rachel said.

"Really? That's great for him, I guess. He won't have to worry about social issues then."Kori responded. Finally, the bell rang and they were head to different classes.

Kori reached her english class with Mr. Rod. She took an empty seat in the back as she usually would trying to avoid attention. Mr. Rod started his lesson on the British and the Americans. Suddenly, a boy with jet black hair walked in. All the girls, except Kori gasped and gossiped about the guy.

"Ah, yes young man. Welcome to our class. May you please take off your glasses and introduce yourself? Mr. Rod said. He took off his sunglasses to revile heavy sapphire blue eyes that glistened.

"My name is-"Richard started.

"Richard Grayson! The son of multibillionaire Bruce Wayne!" A girl screamed. After that all the girls started screaming. Kori shut her ears and closed away from all the noise.

"Okay everyone please settle down. Richard, please find a seat anywhere." Mr Rod said. All the girls started pointing to empty seats next to them or pushing their boyfriends away to sit next to him. Kori covered her face with the book she was reading so that he wouldn't notice her, but it was too late. He took a seat that was next to her without paying any attention to her. She looked at him quickly and Mr. Rod started his lesson.

"You don't have to be so quiet. I know what your thinking."Richard said

"Huh?" A confused Kori asked.

"You wanna swoon over me like ever other girl does but you're just trying to keep your cool. I'm not dumb."

"Well, the truth is I was not thinking that I just looked at you because, well, you are the first person to sit next to me in this class. Sorry if I sent you the wrong message." Kori replied.

"You have a strange accent. Where are you from?" Richard asked.

"Tameran. It's a small island that is not really on a lot of maps."Kori said

"Oh, that's nice." Richard said. " How about we could sit together at lunch? If you want to."Richard said. Kori smiled at this offer.

"I'd love to as long as my friend can sit with us." Kori said.

"Sure." Richard said.

**Well, that is the end of my first chapter I hope you liked it. There is more to come so stay in tune and R&R thanks.**


	2. Lunch time

**Thank you to those of my fellow reviewers and people who liked my story. This chapter goes out to you. It also is for me because to day is my birthday! YAY ME!**

**So I'm starting chapter 2 and probably chapter 3 if I am not so busy. Love you guys and girls.**

Kori stood at her locker get her things for lunch. She was hoping to meet Richard there as they planned, or at least along the way.

"Kori, there you are." Rachel said. Kori turned to see her best friend running up to her.

"Hey, Rachel. I was wondering, there this new kid that we talked about and he said we should sit together at lunch. Do you wanna come? You're invited." Kori said.

"Sure, why not. But who is the new kid?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, no one serious just some normal kid named Richard Grayson." Kori said. Rachel starred at Kori in shock.

"Richard Grayson?! As in multibillionaires son, Richard Grayson?! The one every girl drules and dumps there boyfriends for, Richard Grayson?! Are you insane?!" Rachel shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes, and no! Besides he is actually really nice if you get to see past what everyone talks about. And I'm not insane for us just being friends. It's not like we are dating or anything." Kori responded.

"Okay. But just be careful because everyone knows whose ex-boyfriend he is." Rachel said.

"Who?" Kori asked.

"Barbara!" Richard said. He was surprised to know that his ex-girlfriend was at the same school as him and she and her posy were blocking the way to lunch.

"Hey Dick. Long time no feel." She said in a sexy monotone way that tried to seduce him as she reached for, well, his name.

"Yeah I'm not into that anymore, Babs. I'm here to actually learn something." Richard said removing her hand away.

"But I can teach you something. It's a little thing I like to call Sex 101. It's a very easy A."

Barbara continued.

"Sorry looks like I'm failing that class then because I'm tired of it and you." Richard then pushed her and her followers away and walked his way to the cafeteria.

"I don't know what it is but I will get my way to win him back. No matter the circumstance." Barbara watched as he walked away from her.

Richard saw Kori sitting at a table near another corner.

"What is it with you and corners?" He joked around.

"Well, I am much of, as you Americans call it, a social outcast. So I like to keep to my self. Oh by the way this is my friend Rachel."Kori said.

"Hey, your Richard Grayson." Rachel said more calm than before.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Richard said. He extended his hand for a shake.

"You, too."She said and accepted the shake.

"Rachel I wish to go up and get some food. Would like to get some with me?" Kori asked.

"Sure, why not." They both went up to get food leaving Richard alone at the outcast table.

"WOAH!" A boy with green eyes and brown hair with green tips said in shock.

"Um, hey guy don't know." Richard said confused as why this guy was in front of him.

"The name is Garfield Logan. And your-"

"Richard Grayson I know. What do you need?" Richard said.

"Oh nothing I'm just your biggest fan! And I'm offering to be your school guide as long as you need me." Garfield said.

" Okay sure why not."

"Yes!" Garfield said. And as they were talking Kori and Rachel came back when Rachel noticed Garfield in shock.

"H-hey Gar." Rachel said when she accidentality tripped knocking over a girl who had food in her hand that fell on another girl causing her to have and allergic reaction and throwing up on a table.

"Whoops." Rachel said as she shied away. But Gar was laughing at what had just happened.

"That was funny. You know you're real cool dude. Well dudette." Gar said. Then him and Rachel sat down and started talking.

"Hey Kori can I talk to you outside?" Richard asked. Kori nodded and they went out to the side of the cafeteria.

"So I was wondering if you would like to hang out more often. Maybe after school. My dad is out of town."Richard said.

"Sure I would love that." Kori said. Meanwhile someone was at the corner watching them chat.

**Ok so I finished this chapter and hopefully it was good, Keep watch for more.**


	3. Lab partners

**Thank you again reviewers of fanfic! And a special thanks to jaqui101 who wish me a happy birthday which really made my day. I decided to do you guys a favor and write another chapter when I thought about just leaving the whole story and so here you go...**

"Are you sure of what you saw?" Barbara said.

"Yes Babs. He was sitting with her at the table yesterday and they got up to go talk to each other. He said something about hang put with her more often. I think he is really starting to like her. E-even more than you." Katherine said. Babs turned to her furiously and slapped her.

"How dare you say more than me?! I want him all to myself. Richard has got everything a girl wants and I'm not going to let that dirty nerd slut have it all!" Babs said.

"Calm down, babe. Besides you don't need Richard. You have me." Comma said petting Babs arm and french kissing her.

"I know Comma. I don't care about him. I just want his money. Then, I can have you." Babs said returning the favor.

"Um, excuse me but I'm still here."Katherine said feeling left out of the love.

"Come here Kitty cat." Babs said grabbing Katherine and giving her a kiss. Then they started stripping and kissing. Landing on Babs bed** (A/N yeah they were in her room before) **they started a threesome.

Class had started the next day and it was science with Dr. Light.

"Okay class we are going to do a project on chemicals. You will choose your partners. We shall do this alphabetically." Dr. Light said

"Yes I get to choose first." Babs said. Then she turned Richard, waved and winked.

"Marcus Adres?" Dr. Light said. Babs was shocked that he said Marcus' name first instead of hers.

"Maybe they ment by last names." Katherine said. Babs just rolled her eyes.

"I pick Linda." Marcus said.

"Okay. Kori Anders choose someone." Dr. Light said. Kori turned around to see Richard smile and doing a little beg.

"I choose Richard." Kori said. Then all the girls, including Babs, sighed and groaned at the lost of the cutest boy in their class.

"Okay, ladies lets continue."Dr. Light said. Kori walked over to Richard's table and took a seat next to him.

"Hello partner." Richard joked. "So I was thinking you should come to my house this afternoon. I can let you ride on my bike if you want."

"I would love that."Kori said

**I know I didn't update in time. I am so sorry fellow followers favoriters and reviewers. I promise to try and do something for you.**


	4. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hello people of fanfic. My latest update was a shorter than I wanted it to be because of time. I promise to try each day to update as long as I get 5 or 10 reviews each day. So you best start giving me your comment so that I know what the people want. Or just say continue with what I am thinking of and I will. I am writerqueen246 and I approve this message.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't make the last chapter long. I was kinda in a rush to update. Plus I didn't even update in 6 whole days! So this goes out to all those who followed hoping for me to update. Enjoy!**

"Kor! Where are you going?"Rachel said as she ran up to her friend.

"Hey Rachel. I am getting a ride"Kori said. Rachel looked in Kori's direction and saw who was standing there.

"Ooooh. With Richard, right?" Rachel said. Kori blushed at the fact that her friend said that.

"Yes. But we are just partners in science. Nothing more." Kori said.

"Well then have fun. I'm following Gar to his anti-meat rally. It wouldn't hurt to try tofu, would it?"Rachel said. Kori gave her the 'really' look knowing how much she hated tofu. "Or I can bring a lot of snacks to stay full."

"That is more understood" Kori turned around to see Richard waiting for her at his motorbike." I have to go Richard is waiting for me."

"Okay. Have fun." And Rachel ran to go meet up with Garfield.

"Are you ready to go?"Richard asked

"Yes." Kori said and they were on there way

"...and Fe and O make rust."Kori said. They were doing their report on chemical reaction and how some were good and others weren't.

"So if I left a nail out in the rain it would rust."Richard confirmed.

"Yes. That is good. Make it an example." Kori said. Richard reached over to grab his book bag when he land on top of Kori.

"Ooh uh, sorry." Richard said getting off of Kori.

"No worries it was an accident."Kori said. Then they just sat there in awkward silence for 5 minutes. Suddenly, Richard leaned over to kiss her. It shocked Kori for a quick second and then she responded back. They finally let go realizing what went on here.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being to forward."Richard said regretting his actions.

"No. I actually enjoyed it." Kori said happy that he had kissed her.

"Kori. I know we have only known each other for the past week but would you like to go on a date with me?" Richard asked hopeful that she would say yes. Kori beamed with excitement that he asked her out.

"I would love to. How about this Friday? I must tell my K'norfka."Kori said.

"Sure, but what is a K'n-k'n n.. What ever that word was."

"A K'norfka. It is Tameranian for guardian. My aunt G'alforia. She took care of two years ago when my parents died." Kori said trying to hide her tears but Richard had already seen them.

"Hey it's okay. You still have me."He said consoling her.

"Thank you Richard."she said as she wiped her tears.

"No problem. Let me take you home." Richard said. Then he packed up all her things and dropped her home.

"Hey, slut. Get over here. NOW!" Babs said as she saw Kori walking through the halls. Kori not wanting trouble walked over.

"Hello Barbara." Kori said.

"It's Babs to you, bitch. Got it?" Babs said obviously furious at Kori."What's this I'm hearing about you and Richard. You had to choose him as a partner, didn't you?"

"We are just friends and he asked me to..." But before she could finish, Babs slapped her across the face.

"Don't you ever dear talk back to me!"Babs said. And as she was about to slap her again another hand grabbed her.

"You need to leave the little lady alone." A broad African-American man said.

"Stay out of this Vic. It's between me and her." Babs said.

"Well it's my problem when you start harassing innocent people because of your selfish way. Now, I suggest you just walk away and leave her alone." Vic said.

"We will finish this later." Babs said as she threatened Kori.

"Don't mind her she gets cranky. Hi I'm Victor Stone. But just call me Vic."

"I'm Kori. And thank you. For that. You really saved me." Kori said grateful.

"No worries. So what is this I'm hearing about you and Richard?" Vic asked curiously.

"As I said before, we are just friends but we are going out this Friday night. "

"That's great. I remember me and my girlfriend, Karen's first date. Well, good luck on yours tomorrow."

"Thank you Victor."Kori said. Then the end of the day bell rang and they were off to their homes.

**So yeah the chapters may not be that long but I'm trying because everyone really wants me to update. Make sure to keep watch for more chapters because I will try to update more often.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My people of fanfiction, I know you all really like my story so far and want longer chapters. But to tell you the truth about my self it isn't easy making chapters long.**

**It takes time. Plus, I'm not a very fastest writer. I'm actually not a fast writer. So, please bare with me whatever I do write and I will try to make stories longer and faster. Thank you. Let's Begin!**

Richard drove up in his car **(A/N because it would be weird to take a girl out on a bike)** to the front of Kori's house. He checked himself in the mirror to see if he looked presentable. Then he got out of the car and noticed his surroundings. He new Kori wasn't as rich as he was but she live on the corner of a really bad street in one of the smallest houses. But what he still wondered was how Kori still able to keep so nice in one of the worst neighborhoods. Richard walked up to the door and braced himself to ring the door.

"Who are you?" A lady in a cheetah print robe and a cigar in her fingers said.

"I'm Richard. Richard Grayson."Richard said wondering if this was the right house.

"The billionaires son? Yeah, and I'm Bruce Wayne, the billionaire." She laughed.

"Um, is Kori here?" Richard asked uncertain.

"Hold on." Then she faced back into her house. "Kori! A guy is here for you. He thinks he is Richard Grayson! Ha!" She continued laughing. Kori raced to the door in a nice homemade dress.

"Aunt Galforia, this is the real Richard Grayson. He goes to my school now." Kori explained. Her aunt walked up to him and walked around as if taking a serious examination.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry! What are you doing on these streets? Wait. Are _you _Kori's date?" Kori blushed at the fact that her aunt just asked that question.

"Aunty! I'm sorry Rich let's go. And aunt Gal you need to leave those cigarettes alone. You know your sick." Kori said concerned for her aunt.

"I know, I know. Quit bugging." Her aunt said as she threw the cigar outside and stepped on it. "Have fun."

"Bye aunt Galforia!" And Kori and Richard were on their way.

"She doesn't even know." her aunt said. Then she walked back in to the house.

That evening Richard had taken her to one of the most fanciest restaurants in town.

"This place is beautiful but isn't it too expensive?" Kori asked

"Kori, I'm one of the richest sons in the world. I stop here for fast food. " he said with a chuckle. "Besides, I wanted tonight to be special just for you." Kori just blushed at the statement and followed behind

"Aah Monsieur Richard. Good to see you again. Your table is prepared and polished just for you." The french female attendant said. Richard thanked her and kept walking. As Kori tried to follow she was stopped. "We are not looking for help and don't need anyone scaring the customers away. Why don't you try MacDonald down the road. I here their dollar menus have lowered prices and are looking for help!" Kori shocked at the outburst and also hurt ran out in tears. Richard walked back to the counter to find Kori.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my date? I thought she was behind me." Richard asked.

"No. What does she look like?" the attendant asked.

"She has red hair and green eyes."

"Oh my. Are finally back with Mademoiselle Barbara Gordon?!" The attendant said glad to hear the news.

"What? No, she was just behind me."

"Oh, well one poor, misfit girl did walk in here and tried to pass but I stopped told her about MacDonald down the road and made her know her place." She said happy and proud of what she did with no regret.

"Are you kidding me? She is one of the nicest girls I have ever met and you just made her feel like shit? I hope your happy." he said as he was walking out of the restaurant." By the way, me and Barbara are never EVER getting back together!" Then finally stormed out in fury.

Kori had been walking for half an hour when she knew for sure that she was lost. But for the looks of things she was lost in a neighborhood worst than hers.

"Where am I?" Kori asked her self.

"In a living nightmare." a guy said behind her. He had a red X that was tattooed on his arm.

"Xavier? I didn't know you lived around here." Kori said freaked out that he lived their and she was all alone with him.

"Yeah. And I never thought a cutie like you would be in a place like this. All alone."

"I'm not alone. I was on a date."

"'Was'? What happened, he dumped you? Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of you." Then Xavier started getting really close to her.

"I-I have to go." Kori tried to run away from him but he grabbed her by the arm before she could.

"You're not trying to run from me, now are you?" Xavier leaned over to give Kori a kiss when he heard his name get called.

"XAVIER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?! YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUT IN THIS HOUSE BEFORE I COME OUT THERE AND GIVE YOU A GOOD BUTT WHIPPING!" his mom shouted from in side the house.

"I'm coming Ma! I'm in the middle of doing something! You ruin everything for me!"

"Don't you dear have that tone with me young man. When your father gets out of jail I'm going to tell him everything. And you know how your father gets about disobedience! Now come set the table. We are having mac and cheese."

Xavier slammed his hand on his head embarrassed about what his mother did. "We will finish this later." He said dropping her and heading back to his house. Kori decided to head back to the restaurant knowing she had no where else to go. On her way she could still hear Xavier and his mom fussing.

Kori was on her way back when someone who was running past her bumped into her and knocked her off the sidewalk.

"Ouch!" Kori said. The guy stopped and turned to her.

"I'm sorr- Kori! I've looking for you everywhere." She looked up to see that it was Richard who ran past her. "I'm so sorry for what that lady said. If I knew she was so cruel I would have stopped eating there ages ago." He helped Kori stand up.

"It's okay. She was right anyways. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. I was raised working for plastic." Kori stated

"Your wrong. Look I know what it feels like to work for what you get." Richard looked at his watch to see that it was 12:47.

"How about you come to my house and I will tell you the rest. It's really late." Kori noticing the time nodded and they went straight to his car.

"And that's my story. After my parents died he took me in and raised me as his own son." Richard said.

"So your parents were acrobats. And they died falling off an unstable rope. I'm so sorry. I was being selfish. I didn't know."

"No you weren't being selfish. You just didn't realize. To tell you the truth you are the first person I've told my story other than Bruce."

"Oh." Kori blushed at this fact.

"So how did your parents die?'' Richard said trying to make conversation

"We were attacked. A man tried to rape me and my sister and my father stabbed the man. But before he died he pulled out a gun about to shoot my father when my mother got in the way and was shot. Then he shot again and hit my father in the chest. He eventually died on the floor while we watched. I was sent to the for two months because I had PTSD. After all the therapy sessions I eventually regained my sanity. My aunt took us in and we moved here to America. When I went back to school there were rumors everywhere that I was insane and turned into a sociopath or I had schizophrenia and could shoot anyone. Raven was the only on who really stood by me through it all. The names eventually stopped but I was still an outcast of the school." Kori said.

"Wow. So you went through all of this, live in a neighborhood like that, and still managed to keep calm and down to earth? Your the strongest girl I have ever met." Richard said impressed. "Kori I have heard everything you have been through and what you have suffered with. But you still amaze me. I want you to be my girlfriend. And please say yes." Kori was shocked at what he asked her but but still happy.

"I would love to Richard but what will the people say? America's richest and hottest boy was going out with a commoner? I couldn't ruin you like that." Kori said breaking his and her heart.

"Look Kori, I don't care about what they have to say. I care about you do. So please accept me." Kori turned to him and they looked at each other deeply when they eventually started kissing. And from kissing he took her to his bedroom where, well, they started

**I know what you guys and girls are thinking. But I have a purpose for these 'romance' scenes so don't get grossed out. But I have been wondering If I should keep writing. So I will make a vote. If you wish for me to keep writing please review saying AYE. If I get 10 aye's I will continue. But if I get one no I will stop and look back. Even if I get 100 aye's that no still counts. By the way, PTSD doesn't just happen in soldiers. It happens to anyone with moments in there live that are traumatic. Thank you and God bless America.**


End file.
